


sweet like sugar

by yanhaohui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Soonyoung - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Gay Sex, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sex, degrading, first heat, mentions of the other members, omega!chan, seventeen pack, slight hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanhaohui/pseuds/yanhaohui
Summary: soonyoung takes care of their youngest member, chan, after he presents as an omega.





	sweet like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted over on my tumblr @ yanhaohui

soonyoung wasn’t the one to hold a missed practice against any of his members. he remembers the unstoppable flurry that battered his ribcage until he had to step out citing a much-needed break after learning chan wasn’t feeling well. he went through the dance with them twice more before leaving junhui and minghao to assist their members saying he didn’t like not knowing chan was unwell and in the dorms alone and unattended.

the sweetest scent of warmed powdered sugar attacked his nose upon opening the door and stepping in. it had his eyes narrowing while attempting to find the smell, only finding himself drawing closer to the door of the younger's shared room before realization crashed over him. 

chan, their youngest yet well-aged youngest member had begun to present. 

with all the current signs like the overly sweet scent filling the air only screaming out that he was an omega. 

he was experiencing his first heat.

soonyoung could hear chan’s soft whines from the other side of the door. he turned the knob with a soft and gentle click, while the sight of chan lying spread out across his bed nude. hips rutting up into the hand pressing down firmly against his crotch.

chan’s eyes peeked open at the noise before he was moving quickly to get up from his bed, his arms wrapping around soonyoung desperately. he clung to the older member sighing at the small amount of relief he got from their skin contact. a low chant of _hyung, hyung, hyung, please, hyung_ , leaving his lips.

“shhh, channie, let hyung help you,” he muttered dropping his dance bag without worry beginning to tug at the thin material of his coat to remove it. soonyoung stepped towards chan’s bed slowly before letting himself crawl up onto it. his hand wraps around chan’s leaking cock watching a shudder run its way through chan’s body.

he leaned down, pressing kisses against his exposed shoulder. letting his tongue drag over his collarbones until he could bury his nose against chan’s scent gland. it was sickeningly sweet, and the way it seemed to flood from the youngers body made soonyoung feel as though he was sticky from the sugar itself.

a small mewl of surprise left the youngers lips, their eyes meeting briefly before soonyoung pressed his lips chastely against chan’s. his hand’s strokes had grown lazy and unfocused, and chan seemed on the verge of cumming from it. thus, soonyoung removed his hand. chan’s hips stuttered against the bed before his fingers gripped loosely at his hyung’s wrist, a breathless no barely leaving his lips.

“want me to call jihoonie, have him come join us? or do you want another hyung, channie? cheollie gets to be the one to mark your pretty neck up. it’s such a shame, i’d love to leave my mark,,,” soonyoung let his eyes trail over the younger’s week form able to see the wet spot forming on the dark sheets from his teasing.

chan’s eyes closed tightly while he imagined each of his alpha hyungs coming to claim him during his first heat, but he was too desperate to wait any longer especially when soonyoung was so close.

he sniffed while his cheeks warmed at the thought, but he let his hands come to cover his face from embarrassment, “only soonie, please,” he muttered only to release a choked noise when soonyoung’s hands dug into his hips.

soonyoung shifted so that he could move, so he was between the younger legs, while his hands ghosted along the curve of his thigh. chan’s body warming at the touch while waves of his warm scent flooded from his pores.

no sooner than soonyoung could get off his sweats did he have two fingers scissoring the smaller male while chan’s fingers grasped onto the sheets, his back arching desperately while he rolled his hips down. the older dancer watched the way chan greedily accepted everything he gave him until the youngers hands scratched down his shoulders attempting to rut against him.

a raspy moan left chan’s lips as he tilted his head further back against the mattress while his legs wrapped around soonyoung's torso as he set a steady thrusting pace. until the sound filled chan’s room, of the bed creaking quietly drowned out by the way chan let out small sputtering gasps or mewls that only led him to pick up his pace.

their lips met in a soft kiss fingers tangling into damp hair while warm breaths filled the space between them. a small god chan, died on the tip of soonyoung’s tongue until it was swallowed back down. soonyoung’s fingers were digging into chan’s hips while chan whined out.

“h-hyung, more, please knot me.” he couldn’t help the possessive growl that rumbled past his lips just as he angled his hips more while easing his hips back before he’s fucking into him harder, chans fingers meet his shoulders as a sigh falls from his mouth.

even as soonyoung fucked into the youngest member brutally, his legs hiked up higher on his hips and with a deeper angle. chan was still impossibly tight as soonyoung fucked him, feeling warm around the older's cock. soonyoung nuzzled his face into chan’s skin, sucking deep hickies into his chest while muttering “god, i’m gonna knot you so good, fill you with my come over and over and over.”

chan’s eyes roll back as soonyoung’s cock hits his prostate repeatedly, nails dragging rows of scratches down the older dancers back. “need you, more hyung, please, alpha!” he squeals out, vocals rising when he’s being pushed over the edge. his mouth goes slack even as soonyoung continues thrusting into chan even as his limbs tremble.

“good boy, baby, gonna be hyung’s beautiful little cum slut. huh? take my knot as i make you mine,” he grunts as chan only blubbers partially incoherent. soonyoung pulls chan closer while feeling the way his knot grows steadily from fucking an omega catching on chan’s rim.

soonyoung doesn’t ease up, hips slapping against the youngers perky ass, as chan begs to be filled.

“yes! alpha, please, only wanna be yours. knot me soonie; need your come please!”

a small cry jolts itself from soonyoung as his hips rock forward harshly, while his knot catches and buries itself into chan’s warm hole. his cock is beginning to fill the younger with thick ropes of cum, his stomach bulging from soonyoungs cock filling him as well as the steady flow of cum that has chan whimpering out at the sensation.

soonyoung carefully jostles them until chan’s face is buried into his chest while they lay on their sides. the youngers arms loosely around him while soonyoung’s hand soothing rubs over the youngers stomach in awe at how filled he looked.

a small growl left his lips, his inner alpha enjoying the site and the small amounts of possession that filled him since chan was filled with his cum.

the two settled comfortably after coming down, soonyoung peppering chan’s face with kisses while keeping him close until the pair slipped into a deserved nap.

[the other members were quite disgruntled to come back to one of their two dorms that reeked of heat sex and the pheromones of their two missing members, opting to leave out some things before going to the other dorm after checking to make sure they were fine. they also teased them both when chan’s heat finally broke, and seungcheol received the text saying he could mark the younger so he’d officially be a part of their pack, comments like “don’t you think you’ve marked him enough soonie??” filling their group chat much to soonyoung’s demise]


End file.
